The Month of Crazy Happenings
by WondrousDream
Summary: It started with one simple, innocent idea, but before you know it, Hogwarts is out of control. What is Dumbledore's newest crazy idea, why is everyone suddenly going nuts, and could all the chaos actually bring together Hogwarts' oddest couple? DHr


Hey people! Thanks for giving this story a try! I hope you all like it! Just to let you know, the story will have Dumbledore's POV sometimes, but besides that it will make a regular switch between Hermione and Draco's POVs. It may have other people's too if I have a need for it. The story may not be so funny in the beginning, but it will hopefully get better as it goes on. Okay, I hope you enjoy the story!

**August 14, 2005:** Hey everyone! I rewrote this whole chapter and added on to it, so if you read this chapter before now, it is NECESSARY to read it over. I'm in a very inspired mood, so the second chapter will be up soon!

Dumbledore was sure it was just his imagination, but he couldn't help but think that it was a bit too noisy in the great hall. It was not the normal conversation that always occurred at a mealtime that was bothering him, Dumbledore enjoyed when his students talked happily, it was the insults and mean teasing that Dumbledore could swear was especially loud at this dinner.

He could almost sense the people being hurt every time the word "mudblood," was uttered, or when a student was told that he was inferior because he was poor. Even though the war against Voldemort had ended during the previous year, and for the first time in years the students would be having a normal year, prejudices were still very big.

For what seemed like the millionth time, Dumbledore thought about what he could do to stop the horrible name-calling. If only people knew what is was like, Dumbledore thought, then maybe they would stop. Suddenly, as fast as all great ideas come, Dumbledore had an idea. As he planned inside his head he grew increasingly happy. This may just work, he thought. Quickly, he stopped all other conversations between the teachers to discuss his new idea. Once everyone had agreed, the professors all left dinner to prepare.

Back at the Gryffindor table, Hermione had been watching the head table. It had been a little weird to see the teachers all quite suddenly stop talking amongst themselves and lean in to discuss something else. Within minutes, Hermione had abandoned her barely eaten dinner to watch all the professors debate. Occasionally there were a few hand gestures and loud voices that were quickly quieted, but for the most part they all seemed to agree on whatever issue they were talking about.

What shocked Hermione the most however, was when at exactly the same time, all of the teachers, including Dumbledore, left the great hall. Never had every single teacher left the great hall at the same time. Something strange is going on, Hermione thought, and whatever it is, I have the sneaking suspicion that this is just the beginning.

Her suspicions were confirmed exactly five minutes later when a loud scream was heard from the Slytherin table. It seemed Goyle was yelling something right into Draco Malfoy's ear. Smiling slightly, Hermione headed off to bed. Before she fell asleep though, she made sure she knew right where her camera was. After all, as much as Hermione was sure that Goyle's yelling wasn't part of any plan Dumbledore might have, she wasn't about to let her enemies get embarrassed without getting a few good pictures.

At the Slytherin table, around the same time as Hermione, Draco had noticed the weird events taking place. Unlike at the Gryffindor table though, everyone started to talk about it immediately.

"I just know it's another one of Dumbledore's crazy ideas!" Pansy said, confident she was right. "I bet it's about house unity or something like that!"

"Really," Blaise Zabini said in a completely annoyed voice, "Couldn't Dumbledore be normal for once and let Slytherin and Gryffindor hate each other in peace?"

As various other Slytherins put in their own complaints or ideas, Goyle began to whisper to Draco. Due to the sound of many voices whining loudly, which was giving Draco a headache, not only could Draco not hear a word Goyle said, but he also had no desire to listen to his idiot of a roommate talk.

"What is it Goyle?" Draco asked impatiently, seeing if he could give a short answer and then quickly escape before someone thought to ask his opinion on the whole thing. Somehow Draco knew tomorrow was going to be a bad day, and he wanted to at least get some sleep so he wasn't miserable and tired at the same time. When Goyle whispered again, Draco added in a much more impatient voice, "Louder Goyle, so I can actually hear you."

"WHAT ARE WE TALKING ABOUT? I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING HAPPEN!" Goyle yelled right into Draco's ear in a record-breaking loud voice, attracting the attention of all the students remaining in the room. Draco covered his ears and closed his eyes as fast as he could, but not before he saw many Gryffindors, especially Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, with big smiles on their faces. After the sound of Goyle's yell finally left his ears, Draco also heard the terrible sound of laughter, all aimed directly at him and Goyle.

Draco was so angry he practically hissed at Goyle in a deadly voice, "I said louder, not loud enough so some muggles a thousand miles from here can hear you. Now all I want to do is sleep, so go annoy Pansy or something." Draco was about to leave when Goyle stopped him.

"Please Draco," Goyle said in, surprisingly, a normal tone of voice. "I'm really confused, what's everyone talking about?"

"Did you see all the teachers leave the room at the same time, Goyle?" Draco asked, sounding like a teacher talking to a slow student.

Goyle nodded. "Yeah, but what's so weird about that?"

By now even Crabbe had started to notice that Goyle was being more dim than usual. Draco was really at his boiling point. "Goyle, for one last time, annoy someone else! And if you ever ask me such a stupid question again, I will not hesitate to murder you in your sleep! CLEAR!" With that, Draco stomped out of the room.

While he was leaving he heard the sounds of Pansy attempting to explain the situation to a petrified sounding Goyle, who for some reason wouldn't listen to her because he kept on saying he was going to be murdered. Soon Goyle was back to his loud yelling, and Pansy was screaming too, no longer caring that the entire great hall was laughing at them. He could hear them for minutes after he left the great hall until finally the sounds of arguing faded away. Even without the company of Goyle and Pansy, he still had a headache.

Almost all night he was kept awake wondering just what was really going on, which defeated the purpose of going to sleep early. As he'd thought earlier, Draco would be both tired and miserable the next day. Already this has caused me embarrassment, Draco thought, and it hasn't even started yet.

As all of Hogwarts' students slept, Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers worked, occasionally using a time turner so they had time to make sure everything was just right. It was very long work and even the use of some spells to make things go faster was not helping too much.

Not much noise could be heard except for the sound of one teacher asking another if their name choice was good for a half-blood or (in the case of teachers like Snape) a complaint about being kept up way too late for something so stupid.

In fact, by the time the work was almost finished, Snape was in an amazingly horrible mood. Sure, all he had to do was create a name, write a little bit about the person's family history, write if the person was a pure-blood, half-blood, or muggle-born, and write about how much money the person possessed, then use a spell that would randomly give one of the students this identity, but it was late at night and right now Snape wished to be asleep or at least using his time in a better way. It would have been more interesting to be on the other committee, he thought, the one that's in charge of actually arranging what Hogwarts City will be like.

So Snape took out his bad mood on the poor students who would receive the identities he made up. Snape made one identity where the girl was a pure-blood whose name was so disgraced that no one would hire her.

Then Snape began on his masterpiece. First he named the boy "Angel Angelo," a name that no boy would ever enjoy being called. In fact, he found the name so funny that he began to cackle evilly at the sight of it written down on paper.

All of the other professors turned to look at Snape. "Severus, what is it that you find so funny?" Professor McGonagall asked, used to Snape's random outbursts of evil laughter.

"Really Minerva, can't I have some private jokes with myself?" Snape answered, bursting into laughter yet again. McGonagall debated whether it was worth it to send Snape to the nearest hospital, muggle or wizarding, but decided against it. Instead she and the other professors went back to work.

Snape finished writing about Angel Angelo and used the spell that would send it completely randomly to some male student, as well as do some other things. Snape began to wonder who would be forced to be Angel. I hope it's Potter, Snape thought, but then again, Weasley would be pretty good too…

Hermione woke up, feeling incredibly comfortable and thought that she must still be dreaming. No way, she thought, no way could I actually be awake. The room she was in was most certainly not the room she usually slept in. For one, Lavender and Parvati were nowhere to be found, and there was also the fact that this was the biggest bedroom she had every seen in her life. The walls were a beautiful gold color, as was the rest of her furniture.

Hermione got out of bed and looked inside her dresser. To her complete surprise, it held dozens of beautiful dress robes. Even weirder, they were all in her exact size. All her old clothes, including her school uniforms, seemed to have disappeared completely.

Hermione examined the whole room and found that everything was absolutely gorgeous. She even had her own bathroom, which was large and fancy, and had a humongous bathtub. She would no longer have to wait for about an hour each morning while Lavender and Parvati fussed around in the bathroom.

Curious as to how this had all happened and convinced that this could not just be a dream, Hermione searched for something that could give her a clue as to what was going on. Hermione found her clue in the form of a letter on the nightstand next to her bed. Feeling like an idiot for not looking in the most obvious place, Hermione started to read the letter.

Dear Miss Granger,

As of today Hogwarts is beginning a project. For all of this month, every single Hogwarts student will be given a new identity. Hogwarts will become Hogwarts City, a miniature wizarding world, as you will be forced to get a job and gain money so that you can eat, and buy objects. Do not plan on using any of this money after the month ends, since we have created new currency for our use. After you finish this letter, three very important things will appear. One is your money, which will include a chart telling you the value of each coin. You will be given a certain amount, depending on your identity. Another will be your identity, including a nametag that you must wear at all times. Students found without a nametag on will face a very serious trial by the Hogwarts City court of law and be in danger of terrible punishments, including multiple detentions. The same goes for violators of any Hogwarts laws. The last object you will be given is what looks like a piece of paper. This is not a normal piece of paper. It will tell you everything you need to know, answer whatever questions you ask it, and even show you someone else's identity if you give it the name of that person. You may be receiving a few surprises along the way. Enjoy the project, new citizens of Hogwarts City!

Sincerely,

King Albus Dumbledore

Ruler of Hogwarts City

P.S. Miss Granger, for this month you are no longer head girl. You cannot take points away or give detention. After the month ends your power will be returned to you.

Now Hermione understood what had being going on last night. It was all part of this project. Hermione spared only one glance at her other new items before she eagerly began to look at her identity. She was quite curious to know who exactly she was going to be for a month. Her identity read:

Name: Victoria Rosalyn Murkley

Type of Blood: Pure-blood

Money Level: Very Rich

Description:

Victoria Murkley was born to Frederick Murkley and Anastasia Murkley, a quite well known pure-blood family, as their first child. She was raised to be polite and quiet, only speaking when she was spoken to, yet she was spoiled quite a lot. Victoria can do anything she wants because of all the money that her parents give her. She is in fact so rich that she could buy Hogsmeade and still have money left over to purchase most of Diagon Alley. Victoria enjoys hot chocolate, bubble baths, and purposely acting snobby just because she knows she can.

Hermione gaped at her identity, shocked. So I have to act like this, she thought to herself. But this sounds more like a girl version of Malfoy than me. Then an evil grin appeared on Hermione's face. If this is my new identity, Hermione wondered, then what is Malfoy's? Hermione began to head to breakfast, wearing her nametag and carrying a bag that contained her money and magical paper, along with an expensive camera she found in her new room. She walked with her head held high, just like any pure-blood might, ready to seriously embarrass anyone who got on her nerves.

Draco woke up, wondering who had turned his bed into a rock. On the bright side, he could not hear Crabbe's snoring, which was always a good thing, but no matter how hard he tried to get comfortable, his bed continued to feel harder than ever. Finally, realizing that his bed wasn't going to get better, Draco opened his eyes.

What met his eyes caused Draco to suddenly feel wide-awake, despite his complete lack of a decent amount of sleep. Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise's beds had all disappeared. And as he blinked out all of the sleep from his eyes, he discovered that it was not even his room.

Instead he was inside a tiny room with ugly, dirty looking wallpaper, and a grungy little bathroom. Getting up and opening the dresser, which looked like it would collapse any minute, to change into the school uniform, Draco was met with an even more horrifying sight. All his school uniforms, as well as all his other expensive clothes, had been replaced by things that Draco hesitated to even call rags. They were that bad.

Then Draco noticed the letter on his nightstand. It was the same note that Hermione had received, except for the P.S. at the end of hers. He finished the letter, already guessing that he would not like his new identity. His identity was:

Name: Angel Angelo

Type of Blood: Muggle-born

Money Level: Very Poor

Description:

Angel Angelo was born to Ken Angelo and Sally-Anne Angelo, two muggles that were in hiding because of their attempts to rob a bank. They named him Angel because of how he saved them from being sent to prison. No one thought that Ken and Sally-Anne would ever have a baby so even when they came out of hiding with only minor disguises on, they did not get caught. When it was discovered that Angel was a wizard, his parents became afraid of him and kicked him out of the house with only a tiny amount of money. Angel has attempted to get a job ten times and has not yet succeeded. He enjoys picking his nose, wearing the exact opposite of whatever clothes are in fashion at the time, and scaring random people by pretending to be a chicken.

Draco read his identity. Then he read it a second time to make sure he had not read wrong. Are you kidding me, he thought, I didn't do anything to deserve this. Draco sighed, already in a horrible mood.

This is going to be the worst month of my life, Draco thought. I only hope that Potter, Weasley and Granger are given horrible identities too. Then he put on the stupid nametag, looking at the name one more time.

What kind of name was Angel, anyway? Draco thought. And with that he walked away, planning revenges on Dumbledore that proved that Draco really was no angel.

I hope you all liked that! I had so much fun writing it! I promise you, this story will get funnier. But I may decide to stop this story if no one reviews. So please review, please! Also, if you have any ideas on how to make this story better, than you should tell me! Thanks for reading this.

WondrousDream


End file.
